Diary of a Death Eater
by LoveIsAWitch
Summary: When Hermione and Ginny stumble upon Malfoys diary, they find out things about him they never could have imagined him capable of, including love.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny and Dean had been snogging in a corner of the commons room when Hermione burst through the portrait whole, surveyed the room for friends, then made a beeline for where they sat. Before she even began speaking, Ginny could tell Hermione was irritated.

"I should have been paying attention to where I was walking, honestly I should have. But I wasn't, and because of that I walked right into him. It was so embarrassing Ginny! His bag spilled everywhere! I tried to help him pick his things up, but he rushed off without even taking his things! Just left me standing there, holding out his ruddy book, looking like a complete nutter!" She huffed and sat down next to Dean, completely oblivious to the boys discomfort at being interrupted.

Ginny patted his knee and let him leave. "Hermione, what are you going on about now? You've gone and scared off poor Dean!" She laughed.

Hermione just shook her head. "You can do better than Dean anyway. He's a git, and-"

"And your only saying that because me dating Dean makes Ron barking mad."

Hermione blushed. "Yes, well Ronald has Lavender, so it doesn't really matter. What does is that complete ARSE Malfoy. He didn't even say anything, no doubt because he's too good to waste his time on a muggle born like me. He has NO RIGHT to think he is better than anyone, just because he is a pure blood, and has money, and is referred to as the Slytherin sex god. What? Don't look at me like that Ginny, I sit behind Pansy in my Transfiguration class. I've heard all her stories at least twice. Anyway, none of that gives him the right to treat people the way he does!" She ranted.

"Why don't you just toss his book then? Or punch him again. Let him know he can't get away with treating you like that. Here, give it to me. I'll toss it out for you." Ginny grabbed the book but half way to the fire she paused and ran back to Hermione. "Mione! This isn't JUST some book. It's a diary... _Malfoy_'s diary."

* * *

This story probably won't be very long. The chapters won't be much longer than this one either, but I had to get this idea out of my head. I hope you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ginny it's _wrong. _We can not read it. It an invasion of privacy and I will not be a part of it." Hermione and Ginny had left dinner early so they could read Malfoy's journal without interruption, but now that Ginny was about to open it, Hermione was having second thoughts.  
"Fine, don't be part of it. I'm going to read it either way." Ginny opened the book from the beginning and started reading. Hermione shook her head at her friend and sat down next to her on the sofa. "'Mione...You are not going to believe this. You have to read some of the things in here."  
Hermione leaned over and skimmed the page Ginny was on. Her eyes widened and she started flipping through, reading small passages every few pages.

_August 17, 1996:_  
_I don't want to be like Father...Why are they forcing this on me... I don't want to be a Death Eater... I'm scared..._  
_September 24, 1996:_  
_She sat next to me in class today. She smelled lovely, like_ _GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF DRACO._  
_October 3, 1996:_  
_I don't want to do this. I can't even find the stupid thing. I've looked everywhere in this castle. It's not here._  
_October 19, 1996:_  
_I can't do this. Aunt Bella is wrong. I'm not strong enough... Snape thinks he can help. Noone can help me now._  
_October 27, 1996:_  
_She had on that bloody jumper today. The one that brings out her eyes... Oh Merlin. _  
_November 3, 1996:_  
_Blaise caught me staring at her today. He said I need to quit being so obvious... What is wrong with me?_  
_November 17, 1996:_  
_I can't kill him. I'm not a killer... Am i? I have to be. Kill or be killed._  
_December 5, 1996:_  
_She's going to be the death of me. Father will find out how I feel and he will kill me. Or worse... the Dark Lord will find out.. Oh Merlin help me please._  
_December 20, 1996:_  
_I can't do this. He's only ever tried to help me... I'm going to tell Mother I can't do it. She'll understand.. I hope..._  
_January 8, 1996:_  
_Christmas break was horrid. The cuts are going to scar... The bruises are barely healing... I wonder if she notices them... I wonder if she even cares. _  
_January 23, 1996:_  
_Dumbledore knows. I see it when he looks at me._  
_February 15, 1996:_  
_It doesn't matter that she'll never know it was from me. It looks brilliant on her. I think I may love her. Isn't that awful? She hates me. I can't even talk around her now. Not even to insult her. I just freeze up... She will never want me. I should not love her. __**Love is weakness.**_

Hermione shut the book and sat it down. When she looked up at Ginny there were tears glistening in her eyes. "Gin, he can never know we read this. Never know that we've seen all of his deepest thoughts and fears. And we have to help him."  
"How can we help him? Why would we help him? It says right there that he's a Death Eater. He's planning to murder someone Hermione!" She yelled in frustration.  
"It also says that he doesn't want to! That he's scared! You of all people should understand that Voldemort doesn't give you a choice!" Hermione cried. The look on Ginny's face instantly changed to guilt. Hermione's voice softened as she continued. "I know he hasn't done anything to deserve our help, but if we ignore this, and someone is killed because of it, then we are no better than any Death Eater. I am going to help Malfoy with whatever is going on, because no one deserves to suffer through the things he's written about, even if they've been a loathsome little cockroach in the past."

Ginny sighed and hugged Hermione. "You're right. We have to help him, I just really wish it were anyone but Malfoy. I'm gonna head upstairs before everyone gets back from dinner. I'll try to think of how we can help him without out him finding out that we know anything. I'll see you in the morning."  
Hermione nodded, "Night Gin."

* * *

I know that it's not great, but it's at least okay right? And maybe Ginny should be more cautious around diaries, but she's a Weasley, and shes a bit nosy, so forgive that :) and REVIEW?! PLEASE?


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was in the library tutoring Ginny and Luna when Blaise Zabini and Malfoy walked in. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could tell that Malfoy was stressed. Blaise was looking at his friend with sympathy. The boys sat down a few tables away from where the girls were studying. She realized she had been staring when Malfoy looked up and her and they locked eyes. His expression changed from surprise to embarrassment and they both quickly looked away.

"-but Hermione was right as always." Ginny sighed. Hermione's head snapped to attention when she heard her name. She had completely zoned out. "We have to help the prat, even if he doesn't deserve it."

"Ginerva Weasley! You can't go around telling everyone about it! Especially with him in the room he could have heard you!" Hermione hissed.

"Don't worry Hermione, I won't tell anyone." Luna said in her dreamy tone. "Also, I have a plan. We could infest him with wrackspurts. Then, while his brain is all fuzzy, we will return the book to his bag. He'll never know we had it. Or perhaps infest Zabini instead, and convince him to help Malfoy." Luna spoke with such certainty that neither Hermione or Ginny had that heart to tell her the plans were nonsense. "And who is this girl he talks about? If nothing else maybe we could help him with her." Luna smiled airly. "Maybe its one of us. He does keep looking over here."

Hermione and Ginny's eyes widened. "What if he heard us?" Ginny began to panic.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If he had he would have stomped over yelling about invasion of privacy and demanding we give it back. Which we definitely need to do. The only question is how?"

Ginny smiled and reached into her bag. "These are some of the twins products, it will distract them. Hermione, you take the invisibility cloak and sneak it into his bag. They're going to be suspicious as to why we set off the decoy detonator and , so Luna you'll be the scapegoat and act as if you were trying to sneak into the restricted section." She explained her plan with an air of confidence.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Merlin Ginny! How in Godrics name did you come up with that so fast?!"

Ginny laughed lightly. "Fred and George aren't the only ones who can scheme. Bill and Charlie taught all three of us. Would've taught Percy and Ron if they hadn't made such brilliant targets!" At that Hermione and Luna both joined in the laughter.

When their giggles subsided they put their plan into action. And like most Weasley schemes, it worked just as planned, Malfoy was none the wiser. They had returned the book, but had been thrown out of the library by Madam Pince for "attempting to enter the restricted section of the library without requesting permission". Hermione hadn't said anything, but the other girls could tell she had been irritated by this. The library was her safe zone, and they knew she must have been uncomfortable knowing she was currently unwelcome there. As they were walking they said their goodbyes to Luna so that the eccentric blonde could return to the Ravenclaw tower and the Gryffindor girls could give the Fat Lady the new password, though personally Hermione thought that "powder puff" was an incredibly silly thing to say, especially to a painting. Before the older girl take off for her own dorm, Ginny pulled her into a corner in the common room.

"Spill it." Ginny's demanding tone startled Hermione slightly. She had thought she was hiding her foul mood, and hadn't realized her friend had picked up on it.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hermione stared past Ginny, mainly to avoid eye contact.

"That's a load of rubbish and you know it. What's really wrong with you?" Ginny's eyes had narrowed and were burning holes into Hermione.

"I'm not really sure," she sighed. "It's just, I've never really thought of Malfoy as _vulnerable_. If I don't hate him, i'm not sure how to feel about him. Is he still an enemy? Should I still loathe him?" Before Ginny could reply Hermione continued, "But how could I?" Her voice was filled with compassion. "He's a human, just as we are. He is suffering in this war the same as we are, if not more." She sighed again and turned away from Ginny. "I need some time to think this over, I'll see you in the morning Gin." She patted her friend on the arm and retired to her dorm.

Ginny stared after her friend. Hermione had shocked her. It had never occurred to her that Malfoy was only a human, the same as her and her brothers, not some uncaring evil being. She shook her head, and followed Hermiones footsteps to her own room.

* * *

Ta-da! What do ya think? I'm really not sure where i'm going with this story yet, or if I should even continue writing it...


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was sitting in a desk while the rest of her class lined up to practice apparition. She had passed her own exam on it in the first week of lessons, after the instructor realized that she could apparate and disapparate perfectly, without even the slightest splinch. The only other student to pass the test before the others was sitting in the desk directly in front of her, slumped over his desk and snoring lightly. Blaise had been sleeping peacefully until Hermione kicked his desk accidentally when she suddenly sneezed. He groaned and sat up, stretching his arms far above his head.

"Gesundheit." He said groggily before turning to face her. "Next time try not to kick the bloke in front of you in the arse." Hermione's eyes widened, afraid she had made the Slytherin boy angry, until he smiled playfully at her. "Its quite rude, and I would think a lady such as yourself would have the manners to apologize."

Hermione continued to stare at the boy in front of her. "Why are you being nice to me?" Her tone wasn't accusing, but genuinely curious. She had never really talked to Blaise and he had never said or done anything cruel to her, but he was friends with Draco, and a Slytherin to boot. He had no reason to be kind to Hermione, and talking to her would definitely earn him a loss in popularity if his friends seen.

Blaise dropped his smile and his elegant eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Hermione blinked. "Well, because I'm _me_, and you're _you_. Were erm... different." Even to Hermione the reasoning sounded weak. Blaise laughed and leaned closer to her.

"Is this because I'm black?" He asked quietly, a smirk firmly on his face.

Hermione looked horrified. N-No!" She stuttered, shaking her head wildly. "No no no no! I meant different like I'm muggle-born."

"So you're prejudice against pure-blood wizards? Tsk Tsk Miss Granger." His smirk was still there, while Hermione's face was growing redder by the second.

"I-I.. No! No, I am not prejudice against anyone! I just assumed .." Hermione trailed off.

"Assumed what? That I would be prejudice against you because the house I was placed in?" Hermione's face paled as she looked away from Blaise. His voice was dead serious now, all traces of his smirk disappeared. "We aren't all the same, you know. And some of the ones who act that way only do so because of their family name. We aren't all bad, no matter the opinions that have been formed about us." His voice held pain and sympathy. There was an emptiness in his eyes, as if he were a million miles away.

"I'm sorry for assuming, Blaise." Her voice shook. She knew he had been referring to the Malfoy name. "I'll try to keep that in mind for now on." She said quietly. Blaise nodded and smiled gently before standing and gathering his books. Hermione looked around, startled to see that class had already ended, and she and Blaise were the only two left in the classroom.

"I'll see later, Granger." His voice was warm.

She smiled as they walked to the door together, "Later, Zabini."

Ginny had been waiting in the hall for Hermione, and had seen her goodbye exchange with Blaise. "What was _that_ about?" Her eyebrows were raised.

"I think I just made a new friend." she said softly.

Ginny nodded, "I can see that, but I meant _how_" Hermione laughed and told her friend about her conversation with Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Blaise had just sat down next to Draco in the Great Hall when Pansy stormed through the doors, and stopped in front of the boys. Draco sat his fork down and laced his hands together in front of him.

"Can we help you?" His voice was cold. It was the way he had spoken to Pansy since she had dumped him earlier this year. Blaise wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew enough not to bring it up.

She stomped her foot and turned her nose up. _She really does look like a pig._ Blaise mused. _What did Draco ever see in her?_ He smiled and shook his head.

Pansy raised her arm and pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Blaise. "You're a blood traitor!" She spat venomously.

Draco and Blaise both raised their eyebrows at the girl, before bursting into laughter.

She stomped her foot again. "He is, Draco! He was talking to that know-it-all mudblood during Apparition lessons! It was disgusting!"

Draco looked toward Blaise. "You were talking to Granger?"

Blaise sipped his pumpkin juice before returning it to the table. He could feel much of the tables eyes on him. "Yep." He looked directly at Pansy. "She's really quite nice once you get past the know-it-all part."

Pansy's jaw dropped. "You see?" She shrieked. "You see what your best friend has become? He's no better than a _Weasley_!"

Blaise laughed. "Ahh, that Ginny Weasley. She's not so bad either, especially not on the eyes." He winked at Pansy. He almost felt bad for teasing her, as the girl look like she was about to cry.

Draco laughed cruelly. "Walk away, Pansy. Now." She threw her hands in the air and sulked away.

The rest of the Great Hall seemed to have noticed something was going on, but as far as Blaise could tell only the Slytherins heard what had been said. He made eye contact with many of the kids sitting near him, all of which quickly looked away. Except , of course, Draco.

"You spoke with Granger?" His voice was so low Blaise barely heard him.

Blaise pushed the food on his plate around. "Yeah. Accused her of being racist." He murmured. "She's a bit jumpy, nice girl though." He looked around double checking if anyone was listening. He lowered his voice, "I can see why you fancy the girl..."

Draco sighed and placed his head in his hands. "Doesn't really matter, though does it? You only talked to her, and was accused of being a blood-traitor! And who knows of the opinion _she_ has of me. I wouldn't blame her for hating me."

Blaise shook his head. "Those who matter don't mind, and those who mind don't matter."

Draco looked at his friend. "It's a muggle quote," Blaise said "my nanny was a half-blood." He shrugged.

Draco sank down into his seat, "Voldemort would mind, and what he would do to me definitely matters."

* * *

That seemed like a good stopping point! I hope you guys like it! PLEASE feel free to tell me what you HONESTLY think. I'm trying to make Blaise more carefree, and easy going. I hope that doesn't seem OOC, but there really wasn't much to go off in the series, but Harry Potter Wiki says he doesn't become a death eater, so I figured he may not be a Voldemort supporter at all. And who better than Blaise to bring Hermione and Draco together?


	5. Chapter 5

Once again Hermione and Ginny were sitting with Luna in the library, discussing what Blaise meant when he had said they weren't all the same. Luna, it seemed, agreed that he must have been referring to Malfoy as well as himself.

"Personally I always thought Blaise was a nice bloke. Not bad on the eyes either." Ginny grinned. The other girls laughter was cut short when Ron stormed towards them, Harry following slowly behind him.

"So its true what they're saying then?" Ron sneered. "You and Zabini are dating?" He glared at Hermione.

"Wh-WHAT?" She looked from Ron to Harry, who avoided eye contact and shuffled his feet.

"So you don't even deny it! And now you have my sister thinking of him that way too!"

"I most certainly am NOT dating Blaise! Not that it would be any of your business if I were. My romantic relationships are not of your concern Ronald." She stuck her nose in the air and turned away from him.

Ginny had laughed at her brothers accusation at first, but could see now that he was being serious. "Ron, don't be a prat. Why would you even think that? Even _you_ aren't that dense."

"Well maybe I wouldn't think that if everyone wasn't saying it!" He snapped.

Harry sighed. "There seems to be a rumor going around that Hermione and Blaise have been secretly dating. Lavender-" Hermione shook her head, pulled a book out of her bag and attempted to read. She could tell she wanted nothing to do with this conversation.

Ginny snickered, "So this is coming from Lavender then? And you believed it?" She laughed.

Ron stomped his foot. "You don't even know her! You lot won't even give her a chance!" By now a majority of the other students in the library had noticed something was going on. Amongst the crowd were Draco, and Blaise himself.

"Ahh, that isn't true. I tried to talk to Lavender once, but she was very unkind. I think perhaps she should get checked for wrackspurts. You would be surprised how mean they can make you." Luna's usually airy voice was stern. Lavender had been more than unkind to her, Lavender had taunted her for most of their lives. Many times when her things had gone missing, Lavender and her friends had been behind it, though Luna had never done anything to Lavender to deserve it. Over the years Luna had formed a very poor opinion of the obnoxious girl.

Harry shook his head. "It isn't something Lavender made up. Apparently Parvati heard from Cho who overheard Pansy Parkinson tell Daphne Greengrass that you and Blaise were dating. Or something like that." At this Hermione put down the book she had been pretending to read and stood up to face her friends.

"And you believed some rumor?" Her voice was calm, but everyone watching could tell she was upset by the way her hands were clenched into fists. "We have been friends for how long, and you believed some rumor, instead of just simply ASKING ME? Ronald, I have known for a very long time that you were incredibly stupid, but I honestly had no idea you were this thick. If it were so easy to believe that I would secretly date someone just because I had one conversation with him YESTERDAY, then what else do you think possible of me? You are a loathsome, pathetic excuse for a friend!" She took a deep breath. By now her hands were shaking out of anger. "And if I had been dating Blaise, which I would have TOLD YOU, there would be nothing wrong with it! He's done nothing wrong Ron! And you would have had no reason to be mad about it!"

"Nothing wrong with it? Have you gone mental? Zabini's practically a death eater! I bet if you checked his and Malfoy's arms they'd have the Dark Mark!" A hushed whisper broke out among the crowd. Blaise stood to say something, but Draco stopped him.

"I've had about enough of this." He growled.

Draco grinned. "You see that face she's making?" Blaise looked over at Hermione and nodded. "Well mate, that's exactly how she looked before she knocked me on my arse in our third year."

It seemed Draco was right, because as soon as Blaise sat down Hermione started walking towards Ron.

"You have no right," She whispered, "to judge someone you know nothing about." Her voice was shaky, but cold.

Ron snorted. "I know enough Mione. And those boy's are the ones who are worthless, not me. You're just a know it all little-" Hermione's fist collided with the side of Ron's jaw, cutting off his insults. There was a collective gasp as Ron fell back into Harry. The room was completely silent, save for Ron's whimpering.

Blaise and Malfoy stood from their table and walked over to where Ron was now sitting on the ground, holding his face. Blaise stopped next to Hermione, but Draco crouched in front of Ron and gazed at his already bruising jaw line before smirking. Ron's eyes widened; he hadn't realized they had been in the room when he had said those things. "That was bloody brilliant, Granger." He stood and walked away.

Hermione looked confused, but then remembered Ron saying something very similar to that when she had hit Malfoy. She turned away from the crowd to hide her smile, but Blaise caught sight of it and winked at her as she gathered her things to leave. _Ron's an idiot._

* * *

I do not like this chapter. Just honestly, do you? The content is fine, but the dialog is awful, and the its a bit rushed into Hermione defending them, though I feel like she definitely would if she had proof that they weren't really bad people. That's what she does, defend things, like house elves, and now Slytherins.

I may rewrite this, not sure yet though.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really disappointed... No one had noticed the cover picture to this story. I put a lot of effort in finding a diary that would be appropriate for the Slytherin Prince, and not one of you faithful readers have noticed :( it even has a snake on it... Ok, I'm done pouting!

* * *

The past few days had included ignoring Ron's obscene gestures and rude statements, and awkward confrontations with Harry about why Hermione would possibly take Malfoy's side rather than her best friends.

"Honestly, Harry, don't you think everyone deserves a second chance?" They were sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, and nearly everyone else had gone to bed.

"How do you even know he wants a second chance? Mione, I'm not judging you, I'm just trying to understand... He's done nothing but tease you since first year." Harry's voice was kind, but concerned. He had had suspicions of Malfoy's alliances with the Death Eaters for sometime, and he was worried they may have done something to Hermione. Something like the Imperius Curse.

"It doesn't matter that he may not want a second chance, really. I just know people can change, and I think he may have. And as for teasing me, well he hasn't so much as looked at me wrong since the beginning of the term. Honestly, Ron's treated me worse in the last week, than Malfoy has all year." She sipped her tea and stared into the fire. "You want to know what Blaise and I were talking about?" She spoke quietly. She had planned to not tell Harry and Ron this, but thought it might end the fighting.

Harry gazed at his friend for a few moments before nodding. "He said they aren't the same as the Death Eaters. That him and Draco are only on the wrong side because of their last name." She knew she was twisting Blaise's words, but it was the meaning she had taken from it. "Is it fair to judge them on something they can't change, the way I have been judged? They can't help their upbringing, no more than I can help being muggle-born. They don't _want_ to follow Voldemort, but they have no choice." She couldn't meet Harry's intense stare. There were sympathetic tears forming in her eye's. "The least I can do is to forgive Malfoy for his past mistakes."

Harry stood and shook his head. "You see? It doesn't matter if they say they don't want to be, they are on the wrong side! This is what they want Mione. They want you to feel sorry for them, so that when the time comes, you won't be able to fight them off. You're playing right into their trap."

Hermione couldn't believe the way Harry was reacting to this. She had thought for sure he too would sympathize with them. "If anyone is playing me, it would be you and Ron. All this time I thought you were decent humans, but you're no better than anyone else. You're judging them without really knowing them. Judging them on who their parents are-"

"Enough, Hermione. It's not the same as you being muggle-born. It's just not." Harry turned and walked away, leaving Hermione to sit in the dark. She sighed and sat her tea down.

_Well that did not go as planned..._

In the back of her mind another voice spoke, one that sounded strangely like, well like Malfoy.

_And how did you think that was going to go, then? For Potter to just jump aboard your pity train? Well guess what Granger, that's never going to happen. _

Hermione leaned back and rubbed her temples.

_Harry isn't usually this simple minded... But he didn't read Malfoy's diary... He doesn't know what Draco is actually going through... He doesn't understand._

_Do I even really understand? There was so much suffering scrawled into that journal, can anyone but him ever really know the terror he is going through?_

Hermione thought back to the entries that she read.

_There was something about bruises... So obviously there is some physical abuse._

_He kept referring to some girl. Probably Pansy. But why would Voldemort care if he liked Pansy?_

_And then there was all that about killing someone..._

_Who could he be killing? Who could be powerful enough to cause a threat to Voldemort, but weak enough for Draco to kill? _

_Harry?_

_No... He would want to kill Harry himself..._

_Maybe it's not because they're weak, but because they wouldn't fight back..._

_Dumbledore knows._ _Isn't that what it had said?_

_No... No... It couldn't be..._

_He would never..._

_But if Voldemort was forcing him too..._

_Then he would have to. He was going to kill Dumbledore. That has to be it._

*POP* Hermione looked up to see Dobby begin to tidy up the common room.

"Dobby!" She said.

Dobby yelped and jumped in surprise. "Dobby did not see Hermione Granger sitting there! Miss Granger scared Dobby!"

"Oh I'm sorry Dobby, I didn't mean to startle you." Hermione moved over to make room for Dobby on the sofa. "Would you like to sit with me, Dobby?" She asked kindly. In all honesty, she welcomed the distraction from her thoughts.

"Oh Dobby mustn't sit! Dobby has to clean all of Gryffindor tower by himself!

Hermione gasped, "Why do you have to do it all by yourself? Surely the other house elves would help."

Dobby continued to tidy up the area Hermione was sitting in as he spoke. "None of the other house elves will come in here now. Someone has been hiding stockings around the room." He shot Hermione a meaningful look. "The others were very offended, but not Dobby. Dobby knows he is a free elf, and he owes it all to Harry Potter! So I do not mind cleaning Harry Potter's tower by myself."

Hermione instantly felt guilty. "Erm, please alert the rest of the house elves that I will stop that. And send them my deepest apologies. I never meant to offend anyone, only to help." She said quietly.

"Dobby understands that Hermione Granger was trying to help." He patted her hand, then grabbed her wrist suddenly. "Where did Hermione Granger get this bracelet?" His voice was shrill.

Shocked by his sudden outburst Hermione stuttered out, "V-Valentines day."

Dobby continued to stare at the bracelet. "Who gave Hermione Granger this?" He held her wrist up, examining the jewelry.

"I'm not sure. It was sent by owl, but the note wasn't signed. I think it must have been Ron, but he was too shy to say anything. He and Lavender have broken up, you know." There was a bit of a smug tone in her voice.

"Dobby has seen this bracelet before." He murmured before backing away.

"You have?" She questioned. "Where?"

Dobby slammed his head into the bricks surrounding the fireplace. "Dobby has been sworn to secrecy." He rammed into the bricks again. "Dobby must not say anything else." He hit his head one more time before disappearing out of the common room.

Hermione sat there stunned for a few more moments before shaking it off and climbing the stairs to her dorm room.

* * *

A lot of this chapter refers back to the diary entries, so if a certain part doesn't make sense, you might need to review that chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

_C.B._

Hermione sat in her room examining the bracelet she had received for Valentines day. It held a radiant silver stone, some sort of gem Hermione was unfamiliar with. She had originally assumed it must be from Ron, because on the back, in a delicate scrawl, were the letters C.B. They were the initials of Cedrella Weasley, formerly Black. That had been the indicator that it had to be from Ron. She knew he could never afford to buy something like this, so it had made sense that it would be an heirloom.

Now, she wasn't so sure. Dobby had seem shocked that Hermione had received the bracelet, but where had he seen it? The only house he had worked for had been the Malfoy's, and there was no way they would have anything associated with the Weasleys.

She sighed and sat it on her bed. She placed her head in her hands and stared at it.

_Where did this come from?_

_Who could have sent it?_

_Is C.B. even Cedrella? Are there any other C.B.'s?_

Suddenly she felt foolish.

_Of course... It wasn't for me._

She tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach as she placed the bracelet in her side drawer.

_Someone must have given it to me by mistake._

_They must have given it to a house elf to do it, and Dobby, being the only house elf that would come into Gryffindor, knew it had gone to the wrong girl. _

Tears threatened to fall.

_It was probably meant for Lavender._

She slammed the drawer shut and wiped her tears. Her roommates would be back from the Quidditch match soon, and there was no way she was going to let them see her upset over something so.. so... _so trivial._

_There are more important things going on than my relationship, or lack there or, with Ronald._

She sniffed.

_I'm not even on speaking terms with him right now, what's it matter who he gives gifts to?_

She hadn't spoken to Ron in over a week, and Harry had only shot her odd looks from across the room since their argument the night before.

There was a knock at the door, then Ginny walked in, clearly distraught.

"Gin, hey... What's wrong?"

"That prat Mclaggen hit Harry with a bludger, he's in the hospital wing. Ron said it cracked his skull."

Hermione stood from her bed quickly. "What?!"

Ginny pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I thought I'd let you know..." Hermione nodded and pulled on her trainers.

They walked into the hospital wing just as the healing potion was knocking Harry out. Standing around him was most of the team, Dean, Cho, Lavender and the Patil twins. When the two walked in, everyone turned to look at them. Rolling her eyes, Hermione marched up to Ron, pushing everyone else out of her way.

"Well?" She said, looking up at him expectantly.

"Well, what?" Ron's eyes were large and startled.

"Is he going to be okay, or what Ronald?" She glared up at him.

"Oh-erm," He looked over at Madam Pomfrey.

The elderly wizard sighed, "He's going to be fine deary. He will sleep most of it off, and be out in two, three days tops. But until then, visiting hours are over." She said sternly, giving the small crowd stern looks that quickly cleared most of them out of the room.

Ginny patted Hermione on the back and left with Dean.

Hermione tried to walk after them, but Ron caught her by the wrist. "Mione, wait."

"What now, Ron? I've really not got time for false accusations."

Ron cringed, "About that..." He sighed. "I'm sorry. You were right." She stared at him in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"It's just- you never tell us things like that! When you were with Krum we didn't find out until the Yule Ball! And I know you must be seeing _someone_." He rushed. Hermione opened her mouth to deny it, but he cut her off. "You've been acting mental lately! And you got that bloody bracelet for Valentine's day, you haven't taken it off since!" He glanced at her wrist as if to prove his point, but it was gone. "Oi, have you and Zabini broke it off then?" He looked at her hopefully.

"I _am not dating Blaise!_ I never was! I thought the bracelet was from _you_, you git!" She stomped her foot in frustration. "How dense can you get? Honestly Ronald!"

His jaw dropped, "From me?"

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, clearly embarrassed. "It had the C.B. engraved on the inside..." She muttered. "And I thought, you know, your grandmum's name was Cedrella Black, wasn't it? And I could have sworn I'd seen a painting of her before she married your granddad at Grimmauld Place, where she was wearing that _exact _bracelet, so I just, I thought, that you perhaps..." She looked away from him, then.

"Hermione-" He started, but was cut off.

"Granger! There you are!" Malfoy strolled over to the Gryffindors. "Slughorn's sent me to find you..." He trailed off when he seen the furious look on Ron's face. "Am I interrupting something?" His voice was haughty, but slightly tinged with curiosity. _Lovers spat, perhaps?_

"No," Hermione said just as Ron growled "Yes."

They glanced at each other, before Hermione looked to Draco.

"Why is Slughorn looking for me?" She tilted her head to look up at Malfoy.

"Err, right. There was a Slug Club meeting tonight." _Salazar... Why is she looking at me like that? _His voice caught in his throat. "He-uhh-" Draco cleared his throat, "He said that all members had to be there... We can't start without you so..." he nodded his head towards Slughorn's room.

"Oh! I completely forgot!" She turned to Ron. "I was trying to figure out where it came from when Ginny told me about Harry.. That's why I'm not wearing it. We'll talk later, okay?" Ron didn't look at her, just sneered at Malfoy. She shook her head, "Let's go, Malfoy."

She could tell Malfoy was about to say something to Ron, so she jerked on his arm, "I said let's _go._" They turned to walk away. She sighed, "He's not worth the fight."

Draco nodded, and shoved his hands in his pockets. His wrist was tingling where she had touched it. "What were you two argueing about?"

Hermione started, "We weren't-" Draco shot her a knowing look. "Fine, we were." Her voice was flat. "I had recieved a gift, that I wrongfully assumed was from him, and he had wrongfully assumed meant I was seeing Blaise."

Draco snorted, "He's still going on about that?" Hermione shrugged, and they walked in silence for a while. Suddenly, Draco laughed. She looked up at him, clearly startled. "Who would have thought that the two of us could walk _next_ to each other, as if we were _friends_." He shook his head, until he caught site of the hurt look on her face. _Oh no... I hadn't meant it like that..._

Hermione stuck her nose high in the air. "Funny, somehow I had managed to think we were actually becoming friends. Silly me to think that though." She quickened her pace to get away from him. Had she been wrong? After her fight with Ron, they had even worked peacefully as partners in Potions, and in Herbology. She knew they weren't best friends, but she had thought the were- _What exactly did I think we were? Associates? It almost sounds laughable after all these years of hating each other._

She walked into Slughorn's room and didn't give Malfoy another glance throughout the entire meeting.


	8. Chapter 8

Had he really said that to her? He hadn't meant for it to sound cruel, it was just truly shocking. That the two of them had could act as friends, when he had treated her so badly amazed him. He had thought he had lost all chances with her, and just as he was regaining hope, he had to ruin it.

He had spent the entire meeting in deep thought, trying to figure out how to clean his mess up, which only led to daydreaming. Somehow, his thoughts had only depressed him further. No matter the scenario he played out in his mind, he couldn't see them ever being together. Publicly, his father would kill them both. If they remained a secret, well he knew Hermione would never agree to that. That is, if she ever agreed to even speak to him again...

Now, here they were working as partners in Potions again, but Hermione acted as if he weren't even there. She did most of the work herself, pushing him aside when he got in her way. Yes, Draco knew it wouldn't be easy to gain her forgiveness.

Draco leaned against the table and watched as Hermione worked. _How is it that this girl, the mudblood of all people, makes me this nervous? I could have any girl in this school, but the only one I want, could care less about me._ He sighed, "I believe I owe you an apology."

Hermione shot him a surprised look, but said nothing.

"I didn't mean it as arrogant as it had sounded, I was just genuinely shocked." She remained focused on the potion at hand, the only sign she had even heard him was the tense set of her shoulders. "If someone had told you a year ago, that the two of us could walk, and work together as friends, what would you have said?"

She set down the mermaid scales she had been chopping to stare at him. Her eyes shone with understanding then. "I would have thought they were mental. As are you, if you think that was an apology."

He laughed and moved her aside. He picked up the knife she had been using, and continued slicing the scales into small slivers. "You're right. I am sorry that you misunderstood the meaning of my statement. I'm sorry you seemed to have been upset by what I had said. Mostly though, I am sorry that I let you ruin this potion. We're going to receive a very poor grade because you can't properly cut scales." He smirked down at her.

Hermione's jaw dropped, but she knew she couldn't argue. Even Harry had been doing better than her in Potion's this year. She shook her head and moved to stir the boiling mixture. "Apology accepted." She muttered, causing him to laugh.

"So, tell me. Weasley has been glaring at you since the beginning of class. I take it you're back to rowing with him again?"

Hermione groaned and sat down. "He doesn't believe I wasn't dating Blaise. Now he thinks we broke it off because he caught us." She sighed,

"Honestly, I thought I had explained it to him yesterday, but apparently not."

"I thought you were discussing a gift with him yesterday?" Draco tried to play it off as curiosity, but he had known they were discussing the bracelet he had given her. He had heard them before he interrupted them yesterday. _There is no way she can trace it back to me, but I hadn't wanted her to think it was from Weasley. What had I wanted? I want her... _

"We were. I know it had to have been from her, it had his grandmum's initials on it, and I've seen her wearing in paintings." Draco's eyes widened.

"You have? Where?" His heart quickened, he shouldn't have asked that. _She's going to think it was suspicious. _He stilled his hands, and stared at her in fear.

Luckily, Hermione thought nothing of it. "The House of Black, we were there-" _I should not have said that..._ She looked up to see him staring at her. She cleared her throat, "I mean to say the painting came from the House of Black, when she had lived there. Obviously I haven't been there." She laughed nervously, even to her own ears her voice sounded strange.

Draco quickly looked back down to to potion. "Obviously. No one has been able to get in there since they locked old Sirius up. Mum tried once, but couldn't even find the house." His voice was cold, but his palms were sweating. He had thought for sure she had caught on to him, for a moment.

They continued the rest of the class in silence, shooting each other awkward glances every few minutes. When Slughorn finally dismissed the class, they both jumped out of their seats and quickly exited the room.

Hermione went back to her dorm room instead of going to Herbology. Draco was still her partner, and she couldn't spend another class with him. She shouldn't have mentioned Sirius's house. It was suppose to be a hideout for the Order, and she had went and told a Death Eater about it! She hid her head under her pillow and blocked out the world for the rest of the day.

She hadn't really needed to ditch class, because Draco had also skipped Herbology to avoid having to work with Hermione again. She hadn't caught on to his questioning, but she had been acting odd after. Instead of going back to his room like Hermione, he looked for Blaise. The search was short lived, however, because Blaise was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room.

Draco sat down next to his friend on the sofa. "I don't know what to do..."

Blaise sat up quickly, "Drake, it will be okay. You heard what Snape said the other day. He made an Unbreakable Vow to help-" Draco shook his head.

"Not that, mate." He ran his hand through his silver-blonde hair. "I ahh..erm-Hermione..." He sighed and shook his head.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

Draco nodded, "Before my grandad married my grandmum, he was seeing Cedrella Black. But the old hag dumped him for a Weasley. When she ended things, she returned all the gifts he had sent her. When he passed away I went through some of his things, and I found a bracelet he had given her, with her initials engraved on the inside. Except, I hadn't _seen_ the initials. So, when Valentines day rolled around, I uhh- Well, I sent it to Granger, you know, because she _deserves_ something as beautiful and delicate as she is, you know? But there was no way she could have known it was from me." He knew he was rambling now, but it just kept flowing from his mouth like a gaping wound. "But the initials, Granger knew whose they were, and she thought it was from Weasley, only Weasley said it wasn't, that it must have been from _you_. The prat still thinks you're seeing her, by the way. She keeps trying to tell him different, but he won't listen. I heard them arguing about it yesterday. Then today, in potions, she was talking about it, and _maybe _I asked a few too many questions. I don't know, but she was jumpy after that, and now I've gone and skipped class to avoid her." He sighed.

Blaise just stared at Draco. He stared, and then burst into laughter. "Draco Malfoy! Nervous about a girl!" He roared with laughter. "Never thought I'd see the day!"

Draco looked at Blaise with disdain, "Are you through yet?" His voice was hard.

Blaise sobered up and nodded, "Sorry mate," He grinned mischievously. "Look, you had to know she would think it was from _someone_. Clearly she doesn't hate you anymore, so I don't see why you had to hide who it was from. Why not just take the chance, Drake? You never know, she might surprise you."

"You _know_ why I can't. Even if she did, it wouldn't matter. Or have you forgotten? Any day now, I'll be expected to end an innocent man's life, and there's no way she will look at me the same after that." He muttered. "I'll be forced to take the Dark Mark, and then I'm _his_ Blaise... Don't you get that?" His voice shook with fear.

"That's exactly why you should live now, because you don't know what it's gonna be like later." He patted Draco on the shoulder, "Come on, mate. It's time for lunch." The boys stood and left for the Great Hall.

"Maybe you're right, mate."


	9. Chapter 9

It had been about a week since her slip up with Draco. She had avoided him since then, and focused on her studies.

She was sitting across from Harry and Ron in muggle studies when the topic of Malfoy came up again.

"What do you suppose he's up to?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "I dunno. Nothing good though." Hermione looked away. She knew _exactly_ what Malfoy was up to. "I had Kreacher and Dobby follow him. He's using the room of requirement for something, I just can't figure out what." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

_He's looking for something, then. But what could it be?_

_Maybe he's meeting Pansy there after hours. _She snickered to herself.

_But he wouldn't need to do that secretly... Who could it be that he has feelings for?_

_It must not be a Slytherin if he's so conflicted about it._

Hermione blinked wildly when she realized Harry had been waving his hand in front of her face. "Hello? Anyone in there?" Harry teased.

Hermione slapped his hand away.

"Sorry, distracted.." She mumbled.

Harry chuckled, "I can see that. I asked what you thought about it."

"Well, he must be looking for something if he keeps returning, otherwise he wouldn't spend so much time there."

Harry nodded, "I was thinking that too."

Feeling left out, Ron spoke up too. "Yeah. me three. I was definitely thinking that too." He nodded, trying to convince them.

Harry looked at Hermione and rolled his eyes. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"What?" Ron bristled, "I was!"

Harry laughed, "I'm sure mate." He patted Ron's shoulder and ignored his pouting. "I tried to follow him in, but the door wouldn't show up. So I waited across the hall in the loo. Moaning Myrtle was in there," He winced slightly. "It wasn't pretty, but she said some boy has been in there crying a lot. You don't think-?"

Hermione frowned, "Malfoy? Crying?" She shook her head. "I don't see that happening."

_Or at least I'd never tell them that I could._ In all honesty, she wasn't sure what she thought Malfoy was capable anymore.

"Well, I aim to find out." Harry said.

"What?" Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

"Listen mate," Ron said. "I'm not changing into Crabbe again. That was bloody awful." He shuddered at the memory of it.

"Harry, don't do anything stupid.." She warned.

Harry shook his head. "I'm going to use the map to track where he is, then if he goes near the bathroom, I'll use my cloak to find out if he's -er-crying. If he keeps following the pattern, he should be using the room of requirement tonight." Harry said.

Ron's eyes widened. "You're going to spy on Malfoy in the loo? Mate that's a terrible idea."

Harry blushed, "It's not like that, Ron."

Just as Hermione was about to retort that it was a _serious invasion of privacy_, class was dismissed. Instead she only sighed and gathered her things.

Once Harry gets something in his head, theres no stopping him. Hermione had been friends with him long enough to know that.

There was only one way to make sure Harry didn't get in over his head; she would have to go too. The only problem was she knew he wouldn't let her, at least not without him accusing her of having feelings for Malfoy again. _And I don't care about him_, _right?_ She grimaced at the thought. She would just have to watch him closely, and follow him with a disillusionment charm. She just couldn't let Harry walk into some kind of trap. What if she had been wrong, and it really was Harry that Malfoy had to kill? She couldn't let it happen.

She sat in the common room reading, but she paid more attention to the portrait hole than she did her book. About an hour after curfew, she saw the portrait hole swing open and close of its own accord. She placed her book down and walked towards the portrait hole. Before pushing it open, she cast the disillusionment charm over herself, and silenced the sound of her steps.

She shook her head, it was easy enough to keep up with Harry. The boy hadn't even cast _Silencio_ on himself. She could hear the slight shuffle of his feet and the cloak as it dragged across the stone floor. They reached the corridor just as Malfoy was leaving the Room of Requirement for the bathroom. Harry waited a few minutes before throwing the cloak off and pushing the door open. Hermione quietly slipped in before the door could close.

Draco hadn't noticed their entrance. He was standing with his back to the door, long pale fingers clutching the side of the sink. His head was bent forward and his white-blonde hair fell in front of his eyes.

His shoulders were shaking and she could hear Myrtle crooning for him to tell her what was wrong. She could see where the tears had been streaming down his high cheek bones into the sink below him. "I can't do it...I can't….It won't work…and unless I do it soon…he says he'll kill me…."

She sees Harry tense up as Draco pulls in a shaky breath. Then Draco looks up into the cracked mirror in front of him. His gaze fixes on Harry's shocked features. He turns around quickly and pulls his wand out, blasting the trash bin behind Harry. They exchanged a few jinxes, one of Harry's narrowly missing Draco's ear. It blasted a hole in a pipe, causing water to spray everywhere. Drenched, Draco glares at down at Harry, his face twisted in rage and yells, "_Cruci_-"

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!" _Harry bellowed, slashing his wand wildly at Malfoy. Blood spurted from his face down his chest, as if he had been sliced by an invisible knife. Draco stumbles, and falls to his knees, his wand hanging loose in his hand.

Shocked, Harry scrambled to his feet and dashed from the bathroom, leaving Draco bleeding out.

Terrified, Hermione removes the disillusionment charm and runs towards him. She falls to her knees next to him and waves her wand over his wound, "_Episkey,"_ The bleeding seems to slow, but the wound is still gaping open. She tries desperately to remember a stronger healing spell. "_Vulnera Sanentur,"_ She whispers hopefully. The gash seems to start pulling together at the sides, and she sighs with relief. Draco was leaning heavily on her now, nearly passed out from blood loss.

Draco whimpered slightly from the pain, but mostly from being so close to Hermione. He closes his eyes and rest his head against her neck. Of all the people to see him weak like this, it had to be Hermione. He groans then and tries to pull himself away from her, only to fall back on his bum. "Granger-" He gasps in pain. The curse must have sliced into his vocal chords as well. His voice was hitched and raspy.

Hermione pulls his head onto her lap and strokes his hair out of his face. "It's okay Malfoy. You're gonna be okay." She whispers soothingly. She silently casts another spell to help with his pain. "You're alright now, Malfoy."

"Draco," He rasps, "Once you've saved my life, you can call me Draco." He slowly chokes out. She nods

"We need to get you to the hospital wing," She murmurs. "I'm going to levitate you, okay? Do try to hold still."

Slowly, she rises him into the air, and walks behind him to assure he doesn't bump into anything.

As she reaches the great oak doors of the schools infirmary, she throws the doors opens, and rushes Draco to the nearest bed. Startled, Madam Pomfrey rushes over. "What on earth has happened to this boy?"

The elder witch was already examining him as Hermione answered. "I'm not sure, I was walking past, doing my rounds, when I heard him shout in pain." Hermione lied naturally, catching Draco's eye. He knew it wasn't true, but he didn't know what else she could have been doing in the boy's bathroom after hours. "I healed his wounds to the best of my ability, but I'm afraid there may have been internal damage. I've never even heard of a curse that causes this type of wound." Hermione continued.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "You did good, girl. In fact his wounds seem to be healing internally as well." She handed Draco a potion. "Drink up, young Malfoy. This will help with the pain." Draco downed the entire potion in one gulp before leaning back onto the pillows. "Granger, have you ever considered becoming a healer? You've done a right fine job on the boy. You would do excellent in this field." Hermione was taken aback. She had always been under the impression Madam Pomfrey disliked her, but the praise was reassurance otherwise.

"Thank you, Madam. I'll be sure to take it into consideration." The witch nodded and brushed past Hermione to tend to other patients.

Hermione looked over to Malfoy to see him peacefully asleep. She was glad he was getting some rest, but she wasn't sure she would be able to. She had never dreamed Harry would leave him like that, clearly bleeding to death. She felt uneasy knowing her best friend could be so cruel.

She returned to her dorm room, only to lie awake in bed until sunrise. She still couldn't erase the bathroom scene from her mind. Just as the sun was coming up, Hermione finally drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Poor Draco! But at least Hermione was there to make it all better!


	10. Chapter 10

Harry had felt guilty since the moment he ran out of the restroom. He had meant to turn himself in, after he spoke to Ron and Hermione, but he couldn't get Hermione to so much as look at him. At first, he had assumed she was just too focused on the lecture, but even after class in the corridors she walked briskly in front of him, ignoring his calls for her. It had been like this with all their classes today.

He thought perhaps he could speak to her at dinner, but now that it was time, she was walking the other way. Instead of yelling for her, he just walked quickly to catch up. He hated to corner one of his best friends, but he needed to her advice, and he wasn't even sure why she was upset with him in the first place.

She swept quickly into hospital wing, and Harry grabbed her arm before she could make it much farther. Surprised, Hermione squealed and turned quickly, pulling her wand on him. Harry let go of her wrist and held up his hands in surrender.

"I've been trying to talk to you all day, Mione. Are you mad at me?" Harry's voice was gentle, concerned.

Disgust flared in her eyes. "You think I don't know what you did?"

It clicked then, why she had was in the hospital wing. "How did you find out?" He muttered, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"How did I-" She laughed coldly. "Does it matter how I know? You used _Dark Magic_, and then ran, like a _coward._ How could you do that Harry? I thought better of you." Her voice had transitioned suddenly for angry to hurt.

"You're right. That's what I've been trying to talk to you about all day. I'm gonna turn myself in after dinner." He was visibly ashamed of himself.

They heard a deep sigh and the curtains around Malfoy's bed flew open. He was laying leisurely on the bed, seemingly fully healed. "Potter, do _not_ turn yourself in. I've already covered that, and if you go in there and say otherwise, we'll all be in trouble." He looked mildly annoyed.

"Oi! Malfoy!" Harry was startled. He hadn't even considered that Malfoy might actually hear them. "I-er-owe you an apology." He said reluctantly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "The oh-so-noble Harry Potter apologises? Of course he does. I was going to use the Torture Curse on you, what else were you to do? You are such a nesh. I would have tortured you, and you apologise for cutting me." He sneered.

"Malfoy, don't." Hermione's tone was cool as she walked over to his bed. "How are you feeling?"

He turned his gaze to her then. "I thought I told you to call me Draco." Hermione blushed slightly and glanced at Harry.

Harry's eye were narrowed and he seemed to have stiffened. _Call him Draco? Bloody hell..._

"Yes, well, I see no point. As you've said before its not as if we're friends." Hermione's voice was flat, but her eyes sparkled with laughter as she stood over him.

Anger shone in his silver eyes as glared at her. _How many times am I going to have to apologise for that?_ His stare softened as he realized she was only kidding. He pulled the sheet down to show her where the wound had been. "All fixed up, thanks to Healer Granger." He snickered. Without looking over he continued, "Potter, sit down or leave. Your stare is making me uncomfortable." Hermione had to force herself to stop staring at his muscled chest. She bit her lip and looked over at Harry.

Harry shifted slightly, then sighed and moved to stand next to Hermione. "What exactly did you say happened, then?"

"I told Snape it must have been Peeves, he didn't really believe it, but I had that crazy crying ghost girl back it up. I expect that since I covered for you, you won't speak of what you had seen." Any previous signs of weakness were gone from the boy on the bed. His words and overall aura radiated power. Harry nodded curtly, completely taken aback by this exchange with his enemy. _Where is the Malfoy I know? The Malfoy that wouldn't be caught dead with me or Hermione?_

"This is too weird... I'm going to dinner. I'll see you in a bit, yeah?' He asked Hermione as he turned to leave the room. She nodded before looking back at Draco.

He felt nervous under her scrutiny. He could feel her eyes as they took in the new scar on his neck and chest, and as she took in the expression on her face. "Draco..." She said, trying the name for the first time. The way she whispered it made him shudder. "Draco, I want us to be friends..." She was staring at him intently.

He took in a sharp breath and looked away from her. He couldn't handle the way her chocolate brown orbs were making him dizzy. He nodded, "Thank you for last night, -" Just then Blaise and Theo Nott walked in. They had been laughing and pushing at each other until they seen Hermione sitting in the chair next to Draco. Theo stopped immediately and started at her blatantly. Blaise, however, glided up to the bed.

"Granger," Blaise greeted. "Lovely to see you again. I hear I have you to thank for saving my best mate last night." Theo, recovering from his shock of seeing Draco with a _Gryffindor_, plopped himself onto the foot of the bed.

"Ahh, little Granger has come to visit Drake. Somehow I feel as if you should be wearing a red cape, love." He winked when her eyes widened at the reference.

"And why would he have eaten my Grandmum?" She asked lightly.

"Ah, quick, you are. He is a big bad Slytherin, no?" He grinned. Blaise and Draco looked confused as they glanced between the two.

"It's an old fairy tale." Hermione smiled. "My Mum and Dad read that one quite a bit. It's always been a favorite."

Theo nodded. "It was in our library. Gramps read it to me when I was baby. I've always felt rather bad for the wolf."

Hermione snorted, "Leave it to a Slytherin to sympathise with the bad guy." The three boys turned to look at her.

"You know, for a muggle-born, _and_ a Gryffindor, you aren't half bad." Nott said, smirking.

Hermione looked mildly surprised at his comment, _but at least he didn't call me a mudblood. I wonder what Harry is thinking right now? Does he still think Mal-Draco is just trying to get under my skin. _She sighed, _He'll be telling Ron all about it, though._

"I had better go, before Ron decides I'm seeing all of you," she winked at Blaise and left the hospital wing.

"Well?" Blaise said when she was gone.

Draco let his head fall into his head, "I am _so _fucked."

Theo was still confused but Blaise snorted in laughter. "Aren't we all mate?"

Ignoring his friends discussion, Theo spoke up again. "How's your-ah-mission going, then?"

Draco groaned. "Should be about a week, I think." He looked up at his friends then, "I wish I could get out of this." They could sense the fear behind his words, and nodded sympathetically.

"It'll be alright, in the end, mate." Theo said.

Blaise nodded in agreement, "And if it doesn't, well you know no matter what you chose to do, we will support you. If-if you need us to," Blaise's voice wavered now, "We will even go into hiding with you if you need us to. We're behind you mate, 100%."

He took in his friends expressions, and nodded slightly. "That means a lot." But Draco knew there was no way he could ask that of them. They would have to leave behind their families and friends. He wouldn't force that on them. _I'm just going to have to do it. I have to stop being such a Hufflepuff about this._

"I'm tired," He said as he lay back down. "You lot had better go."

They stood to leave, but they both knew he wouldn't be sleeping. It was rare for him to sleep anymore. Most nights he woke up in a cold sweat, yelling about the Dark Mark. They felt bad for him, but they knew all they could do was try to support him. After all, it's not like it's up to him anymore. It was out of their control, and for the first time ever, Blaise wanted nothing more than for the Golden Boy to triumph again, and soon.

* * *

Hmmm... Well I rather like Blaise and Theo, don't you? Quite a bit more than Harry and Ron unfortunately. It seems I can never write them as good characters. They always come out a bit... Well a bit dense. Who would leave poor Draco to bleed to death? It's a shame really. Oh well makes for a good story, yeah?


	11. Chapter 11

So... I have some good news, that is also bad news... I got a job! Which is great, but now, I'm going to have less time to write! I'm sorry guys. but I'll try my hardest to update quickly still!

* * *

To Hermione's surprise, Harry hadn't said anything to Ron. He had, however, sent her several looks that clearly said he would need to speak with her later. It was the least she could do, if he was keeping something like that from his best friend.

She and Ron had been fighting off and on since that day in the library, and she wasn't sure she could handle anymore suspicion from him. She had spent so much time pining after him, and now she could hardly stand to be around them. Funny how that works, isn't it? She pushed the food on her plate in circles before giving up and retiring to the common room. She decided she would just wait for Harry here.

She didn't have to wait long; he had seen her leave and followed her from the Great Hall.

He sat down on the sofa across from her. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Mione. Honestly, I really thought I was looking out for your best interests."

Hermione nodded. "I know, and Harry I was never really mad at you. Well, except for today. It still doesn't sit right that you ran..."

He shook his head. "I'm not proud of it... I had no idea what the spell would do.. I-I found it in the Half-Blood Prince's book, and I just thought I'd try it out..."

"What did I tell you about that book Harry? You've got to get rid of it, before it causes any more damage." She wasn't as strict as she should have been, and now someone's been hurt.

"He was going to use an Unforgivable Curse on me, Mione..."

"I know... I was there. I followed you, in case it had been a trap. I'm glad it wasn't though."

"You thought it might have been a trap?" Harry sounded surprised. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Would it have stopped you?" She gave him a pointed look, and he grinned sheepishly. "It wouldn't have mattered, and this way was easier." She shrugged.

"If you and Malfoy-If you guys want to-you know-date-I won't get in the way of that." Hermione could tell Harry was uncomfortable just giving his blessing, and by the horrified expression she was making, Harry could tell that was _not _her intentions.

"We're friends! _Barely_ friends! Nothing more!"

Harry blushed, "I just thought-I mean he told you to call him Draco..."

"Because he said I saved his life! Not because we're _together_!" Hermione laughed at the apologetic look on Harry's face.

"Well, I won't get in the way of that either, then."

Lucius Malfoy had flooed to Hogwarts as soon as he had heard about his son's attack. Lucius and Draco were in one of the dungeons, for privacy, and Lucius was pacing back and forth in front of his son, outraged.

"How could you?" He hissed. "How could you let that filthy little mudblood be the one to help you? Why didn't you send her away?" He stopped in front of Draco now, staring down at him.

Draco wasn't in the mood for this. Though the wound had healed, he was still sore. "How was I supposed to stop her then? I was nearly dead."

"You're more use to me dead, than you are as a blood traitor." He seethed.

"You'd rather me dead then? Because I'm sure the Dark Lord would _love_ to hear that his star pupil was killed." As much as Draco loved to gloat, this was something he wasn't proud of. Both his father and his aunt would love to be in his position, but he would give anything to get out of it. The Dark Lord had spent many hours training Draco, but for what he wasn't sure. The thought terrified him, because he knew it wasn't just about killing Dumbledore anymore. Still, he knew saying it would provoke his father.

Lucius raised his hand and back handed Draco so hard he fell out of his seat. Draco stood back up and stared his father down. He was done with being scared of his father. After all the terrible things the Dark Lord had done to him, being knocked around by his father was child's play. _Compared to the Cruciatus Curse, a couple of hits from father was nothing_.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way, Draco. I will not have my son disrespecting me."

Draco sneered, but looked away. He would not have his mother punished for his insolence again. "Sorry, Father."

Lucius ran a hand through his long blonde hair, smoothing it back.

"The Dark Lord _will not _be hearing about this? Do you understand? He will not hear of your weaknesses; if he does he will have no use for you." Draco nodded.

His father swept out of the dungeon, presumably to speak with Snape. Draco just sat back down. He remembered what his father had been like, before the return of the Dark Lord. His father had never been overly kind, but he hadn't been this angry, this desperate. Lucius had shown love for Draco and Narcissa, now he just let out rage.

It was the same with his Aunt Bella. Before Azkaban, when she had been in hiding, Aunt Bella had been kind. She had the same beliefs, of course, about blood status and superiority, but she hadn't been _crazy_. The dementors had changed her. Bella's eyes and tongue flick about wildly now, as if she's constantly being shocked, and she can never stand still for more than a few seconds. He missed the way things had been before. He missed wizards chess with Aunt Bella, and flying with Father. He missed being _safe_ in his own home. Those things, he knew, would never happen again. He's not even 17 yet, but he's being forced to grow up. Already, he knew more curses than most of the professors at the school, and he was ashamed to say he had used them before. As of yet, he hadn't killed anyone, and he wasn't sure he could. Just the thought of what he had to do made him sick to his stomach. He was fighting the urge to vomit when his mother walked gracefully into the room.

Narcissa Black was a beautiful women, Draco knew. She could have had any wizard, why had she settled for his father? Not because of his money, the Black's had enough of their own. He liked to think that before he had become a Death Eater, Lucius had been kinder. He prayed to Salazar that his mother hadn't married him just because of last name. She deserved to be loved, and Draco liked to think that was why she stayed around.

She was stroking his cheek now, and pushing his hair out of his eyes. He was instantly reminded of how Hermione had done the same thing last night as she comforted him.

"Mum..." His voice cracked. She pulled him into her.

"Oh Draco... Are you alright?" He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Everything he did, was to only to keep her safe. His mother was his everything..

"I'm fine, Mum. Granger took care of me..." He trailed off.

Narcissa pulled Draco's face away from her. She pulled her wand out and used it to shut the door and place a silencing charm. "Draco, I realise you care for the girl... But you can not let it go anywhere. Not in times like these. They'd kill you without a second thought, and we'd all be labeled as blood traitors." Draco flinched visibly. "I wish I could have raised you different, Dray, I really do. This isn't what I signed up for either." Draco itched to ask her what she _had_ signed up for, but he knew she would shut him down, just like every other time he had asked.

"I love you, Mum." He sighed, "But dammit Mum, I think I might love her too."

Narcissa looked at him with a pained expression. "I was afraid of that. Dray, sweetie, you can't let anyone know... Work on your Occlumency, yeah? That way no one will find out. I can't lose you Draco. You're all that matters now." She placed a light kiss on the side of his head, and swept out of the dungeon the same way his father had.

_Alone, again. _It whispered through his mind. _This is how your are destined to spend your life, Draco. _

Another, harsher voice, responded. _And why is that? If a slime ball such as my father can find someone, why can't I?_

The original, silky whisper answered, _Could you really put someone through the life your mother has lived? Could you put Granger through that?_

Now his own, normal thoughts interrupted. _Woahh... Granger? No. No, I need to stop thinking about her. I need to stop talking to myself._

Eventually, he contained the conflicting voices and locked them away in the back of his mind. The last thing he needed was for an intruder to find those thoughts. It was enough to get him killed. Once his mind was cleared, he too quickly swept for the room.

It was strange, what foolish pride had done to this family. While the name Malfoy still held great power, and inflicted grave fear, the Malfoys themselves were weak. They had succombed to a master, and now they had to pay. The price, however, was far deeper than they had ever imagined.

* * *

Ok, so I'm not sure what I'm doing with that last passage. I like it, but I'm not sure where I'm going with it yet. I really just needed a way to close the chapter, because I don't like to just cut off, so maybe I'll start doing something like that with all the chapter. What do you guys think?


	12. Chapter 12

Has anyone ever listened to Swish and Flick? They have some wonderful Slytherin songs. Personally, I really enjoy Like a Death Eater. You guys should look them up, sometime!

Draco had been released from the hospital wing three days ago, but Hermione hadn't seen him since. He spent most of his time holed up in the Room of Requirement, and when he wasn't working on that, he was in Snape's office.

Hermione cleared her mind. Thoughts of Draco were the last thing she needed right now. It was the last thing she wanted Ron or Harry to find.

After Sirius had died, the Golden Trio had all been practicing Occlumency together. They couldn't do much on their own, but it was better than nothing. It had been awkward at first, trying to delve into Ron's thoughts while they had been fighting, but she also knew that no matter what they were going through, they were going to face much worse soon, and they couldn't risk being vulnerable.

Though she hadn't been practicing as long as Harry, she had already surpassed his skill. Not only could she push through his barricades, she could completely stop his attempts. Either way, it wouldn't do to have stray thoughts of Malfoy if he happened to slip through.

"Hermione, stop." Ron whined. "My head hurts." She rolled her eyes and withdrew from his mind.

"How about you, Harry?" Harry shrugged.

"Ron's right. We've been at this for hours. Can we stop now?" Hermione's eyes scanned over the boys. Their hair was stuck up in various places where their hands hand ran through, and their eyelids drooped from over exertion.

She nodded curtly, "Alright then. You boys are getting better though, even if you don't realize it." She tried to smile encouragingly, but had a feeling it wasn't working. "Good night."

It hadn't been a complete lie, they were progressing, just incredibly slowly. She knew her own skills would never increase unless she began practicing with an adept Occulems. Of course, the only one it the school just had to be Snape. She sighed as she retreated to her dorm room.

She had went to see Dumbledore, hoping he could arrange a time to teach her. Instead he sent for Snape and informed them that they would be having weekly lessons. Naturally she had been upset, but Snape had seem overly irritated by the thought. He had argued that Harry couldn't be bothered to learn it, why would he waste more time on her? Dumbledore just smiled wisely, saying he was already teaching Malfoy, why couldn't he include Hermione is those lessons.

Snape had been seething. He told her she was to spend her entire Saturday with him for lessons. It hadn't helped either when she had said she had apparition lessons Saturday mornings. His eye had even twitched as he stared down at her. Hermione shuddered at the memory, but she couldn't help but wonder why Malfoy was taking Occlumency lessons.

_Does it have to do with who he is killing?_

_Is he trying to keep it from Dumbledore?_

_If he's had lessons with Snape, then Snape must know what Malfoy is planning._

_It must be why he was spending so much time in Snape's office._

_Maybe they are working together._

_I always knew Snape was not to be trusted._

Hermione pulled off her robes, and changed into sleep pants. She needed to stop thinking about Draco all the time. The more she thought about him, the more likely Snape was to pull out memories of him from her mind. And as much as she didn't want Harry and Ron to realize how often she thought of Draco, Snape knowing could only be worse.

She rolled over in her bed, facing the ceiling. She had charmed the top of her four poster bed to show the constellations. Immediately she realized her ceiling was showing the far northern sky. She could easily spot Hercules, Ursa Major, and Ursa Minor. That could only mean Draco was up there too. It wasn't as bright, and therefore harder to spot, but Hermione knew it was there. She rolled to her side.

_Why does everything come back to Malfoy now?_

_Draco used to be one of my favorite constellations, now I can't even look at it._

Even in her mind, Hermione's voice seemed grumpy.

Draco was beginning to tire of Occlumency lessons with Snape. The man already knew more about him than he was comfortable sharing. For what seemed like the millionth time this year, he prayed to Salazar that Snape was trustworthy. If not, then even his best kept secrets would be spilled to the Dark Lord.

He shuddered at the thought. His mother was right, of course. He would be labeled a blood traitor. The image of himself being tortured occupied his mind. Draco knew the Dark Lord would use him to set an example. He could see his limbs being torn from the rest of his body, when suddenly a memory popped up. It was his first day at Hogwarts, when they were waiting to be sorted. It wasn't when he was introducing himself to Potter and Weasel, but the first time he had seen Hermione.

She hadn't been especially beautiful then, with her bushy hair, buck teeth, and wide eyes, but Draco had found her endearing. Immediately, he had been drawn to her. He had had every intention on becoming her friend, until she had been placed in Gryffindor. Even then, at first, he hadn't been thrown off her entirely, until she became friends with Potter.

A second memory took over. It was the summer between first and second year. It was when he had found out that Granger wasn't of wizarding decent.

That memory was quickly replaced with one from his first quidditch practice, when he had called her a mudblood. He visibly flinched now, seeing her reaction a second time.

By now he had realized what was happening. Snape had entered his mind when he was distracted, and pulled out the one thing Draco had managed to keep hidden. He was trying quickly to clear his mind, but Snape's presence just kept pulling.

It was third year, and she turned up her nose as he taunted Potter about Dementors. She was sneering as he layed on the ground cowering from that horrendous hippogriff. She pointed her wand at him, then pulled her hand back before hitting him.

It was late nights at the manor when he tossed and turned, plagued by dreams of her.

Draco gritted his teeth and pushed at Snape's presence harder. Snape slid around him and began pulling again.

It was the Quidditch World Cup, and he was warning Harry and Ron to get Hermione to safety. Granger with Krum, then leaving the Yule Ball crying, the anger building in Draco as he watched, though he hadn't understood then why he had been so angry.

The memories were coming faster now, and Draco had had enough. He threw everything in him at the invader in his mind, successfully throwing him out. When his mind was his own again, Draco grabbed his things and quickly exited the room.

Severus had been surprised to say the least. He had noticed that the two had seemed to stop bickering, but he had assumed it was because Draco had been too busy with his mission. It had never occurred to him that the boy had _feelings_ for the girl.

_Perhaps, I have more in common with my godson than I had thought. Yes, Occlumency lessons with the _both _of them tomorrow are sure to be interesting. That is, if the boy decides to show up after that. I shouldn't have pushed so hard, but if I can get to those memories, so can the Dark Lord. Surely he realises I am only trying to help? But of course not. The boy stopped looking up to me after his auntie Bella returned. _Severus sat down at his desk to grade Defense essays. _Now he merely assumes I'm trying to steal his glory. _He shook his head. _And to think, I was beginning to grow fond of the boy. No, his false assumptions will be put to rest soon, I think. _Again his mind wandered back to the boys memories. For the first time since he was in school, he had actually felt sympathy for a student. Draco's trek with the Dark Lord had just become much more dangerous.

It's amazing how the human mind works. No matter how hard you try to push away a thought, it can still creep up on you. The thought can pass through so quietly you barely notice it, or it can consume you entirely. And when it has passed, it's still in the back of your mind, just waiting to be pulled up front. Perhaps understanding the human mind would have helped young Draco and sweet Hermione, but it's too late now. Their story is the oldest of all romances, the forbidden love with consequences that trumped even that of Romeo and the ever foolish Juliet.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco ground his teeth as he sat in Snape's office. _Why did I come back after last night? I knew Snape wouldn't let it go, but this? This was taking it too far._

Sitting in the chair next to him was none other than Hermione Granger. Snape had found his weakness, and was using it against him. He had want to extreme measures to avoid her since the day his mother had visited. She had been right, of course she had.

Every night since he had laid in bed repeating the same mantra: _Caring for a mudblood is a death sentence. Caring for a mudblood is a death sentence._

It wasn't until late last night, after his lesson with Snape had long since ended, had he realized it was a sentence he would serve willingly, if only it meant she and his family would go free. But he knew there was no chance of that now, it was her, or his mother. His only option now was to freeze her out. Things were easier when she hated him, and if it kept her alive, then he would make her hate him again.

He was glaring at the door to Snape's office, hoping the man would arrive soon, when Hermione began talking.

"So, why are you taking occlumency lessons, Draco?" Her voice was soft, and nervous. Draco hated to admit it, but he loved the way his name sounded coming from her lips.

He grimaced at what he was about to say, but spit it out anyway. "So, why are you talking to me, Mudblood."

Hermione's mouth formed a small, kissable 'o' but she turned away and didn't try talking to him again. He tried to ignore the hurt expression on her face, but it still caused a small tug at his heart. Draco clenched his fist and dug his nails into the palm of his hand in attempts to ignore it.

Just then Snape swept in, cloak billowing behind him. "Ah, I see you waited for me Miss Granger. How unfortunate." His gaze fell upon Draco. "And I see you have returned, Mister Malfoy. That's rather... Surprising."

Draco rolled his eyes. _As if I really have a choice in being here. He knows that as well as I do._

Hermione's earlier nerves seemed to disappear as she spoke to Snape. "Excuse me, Professor, but how do you plan to instruct us both on Occlumency, at the same time? Wouldn't it be more productive to have two separate lessons?"

_Ah, so it worked. I hurt her feelings. _Draco ignored the nauseous feeling that came with hurting her.

"No, Miss Granger. I do not have the time to give you private lessons. You are here at the Headmasters request, and no other reason. If you do not want to be here, then please, feel free to leave."

Hermione shrank back into her seat, but showed no signs of leaving.

Draco groaned inwardly at this, but was relieved at the same time. It wasn't some twisted plan of Snape's to bring her here. It had been requested of him, and he couldn't refuse. Either way, it was torture sitting next to her, especially after what he had just said to her. He hated that he hurt her, but really, what other choice did he have?

"Now that you are both here," Snape said, as if he wasn't the one who had left them waiting. "We can begin."

Without any further warning, he cast the spell that allowed him to invade his mind. Draco flinched, but the intrudence never happened. He glanced over at Hermione. She had become rigid, her face strained, and her fingers were white from how tightly they held onto the arm of the chair.

_Is that how I look when I try to fight him off? So weak and fragile?_ Draco wondered.

Hermione gasped, and slumped down. Snape was standing over her sneering.

"You are excused, Miss Granger." Hermione nodded, and hurriedly grabbed her bag. Draco stared after her, then turned to Snape.

"What was that about?" He asked curiously. Snape had already seen how he felt for the girl, there was no use in hiding it now.

"It seems the only thing she was actually successful at hiding, was _you_." Draco frowned, not understanding what Snape had meant. "I could pull up any memory I wanted, except those involving you. It was as if you do not exist in her memories, not when you bullied her, and certainly not the same memories you have of her." Snape said pointedly. "When I tried to prod harder, she not only shoved me out, she accidently entered my mind. Seeing as I was looking for your memories from her point of view, Granger caught sight of some of them." His tone was apologetic, but Draco knew well enough to know Severus Snape did not apologise. "I'm only telling you in case she might mention it to you. It was not of my intention to let her do that, but she caught me by surprise with the sheer force she threw at me."

Draco nodded, but he felt numb inside. What exactly had she seen? Could he ask Snape that?

"You may leave as well. Enough damage has been done tonight already." _What?Why was Snape acting so... sympathetic? As if he actually cared for me. _Draco stood and and walked from the room, a blank expression plain on his face.

Hermione was lying in bed, facing the curtains instead of the ceiling. She wasn't in the mood to stare at the stars today.

She just kept replaying what she had seen in Snape's mind. She could hardly believe it to be true.

_Draco was standing in a library, probably the one in Malfoy Manor, holding something in his hand. Whatever it was, his fingers hid most of it from sight. Behind him, snow was falling outside the windows. He raised his head to stare at a painting near the table he was at. When he did that, Hermione had a better view of what was on the table. There was an open book set to the side, but it was hollow on the inside. Next to the book was an old photo, but Hermione couldn't tell who they were from this angle. Scattered across the table were expensive jewelry. It looked like the type of things one might store away after a break up, too hurt to rid themselves of the memories. Hermione looked at the painting Draco had been staring at. She recognized the elderly man as his late grandfather. It must be his things Draco was going through. Draco turned his eyes from the painting, back to the table in front of him. He reached out and picked the photo up in his empty hand. It was a young couple, laughing, hugging each other, and waving at the camera. The man Hermione assumed had to be a younger version of Draco's grandfather, but she still couldn't see the woman's face. Draco moved his thumb to the side and Hermione seen the woman clearly now. She was vaguely familiar, but Hermione couldn't remember where she had seen her before. Draco tossed the picture back to the table, and raised his other hand in front of his face. There, dangling from his fingers, was the bracelet Hermione had received for Valentines gasped, and was thrown from Snape's mind. She slumped back in her seat as she realized the woman in the photo was none other than Cedrella Weasley. The bracelet hadn't been from Ron at all... But from Draco..._

_She could vaguely hear Snape dismissing her as she grabbed her things and walked quickly out the door, avoiding looking towards Draco._

The whole time she had been trying to figure out who the bracelet had been from, it had been right in front of her. The odd way Draco had acted when she said she had seen it before, she hadn't noticed it before, but now it was obvious. Then the way Dobby had reacted to seeing it... _He must have known it belong to the Malfoy's... _Hermione realized. Then the diary... It had mentioned a girl that he would be killed for caring about, she had foolishly assumed it must of been someone like Pansy. Of course it had to be a muggle-born, why else would the Dark Lord or Lucius care?

_And didn't it even mention giving the girl a gift for Valentine's day? Merlin, how have I been so blind?_

Hermione's stomach growled viciously. She had skipped brunch in her rush to get away from Snape and Malfoy, but she wasn't sure she could handle skipping dinner too. She sat up and pulled her jumper on, before pulling her robes on as well. She paused by her nightstand before leaving. She sighed and sat back down, pulling the drawer open as she did. She reached in and grabbed the bracelet. What had he been hoping to achieve, by giving her this? She turned it in her hands a few times, before slipping it back on her wrist. It really was lovely... And now that she knew who it was from, it was okay to wear it again, wasn't it? Really, it wasn't harming her in any way... She shoved the drawer shut before she could change her mind, and left her dorm for the Great Hall, hoping that the odd feeling in her stomach could be solved by eating. Unfortunately, it remained with her for the rest of the night.

And now, Hermione knows. But what she doesn't know is why she feels differently now, than she had before. Could it be that the bracelet held the imperius curse, just as the necklace that Katie Bell received had? Or could it be something much more dangerous than even the Unforgivable Curses?


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione had known that Draco had given her the bracelet for almost a week now. It had been driving her crazy keeping it from her friends, but she knew Harry and Ron would go mental if they knew. Luna and Ginny, however, might understand. It was a chance Hermione was willing to take; for the first time ever she was glad she had girl friends she could rely on for advice.

She dropped her bag next to a chair in the living room of the Shrieking Shack. After third year, Hermione had started coming here to get some alone time, knowing no one would think to look for her here. She had tracked down Ginny and Luna and had them come with her.

"Er... Hermione? This is the Shrieking Shack..." Ginny said as she looked around nervously. "You know this place is haunted don't you?"

Luna smiled. "Dad said it wasn't haunted when he was in school. He thinks there could a nest of Crumple Horned Snorkacks living here. You think we could check real quick?" Luna asked innocently.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but agreed. Ginny grinned, but plopped down in a seat near the fireplace. Hermione stood and lit a fire, then help Luna look around. It was easier to do this, than to explain the Lupin situation. When they were through with their search, they joined Ginny back in the sitting room.

"Sooo..." Ginny started. "Why did you drag us out here Hermione?"

Hermione frowned. She wasn't really sure where to start. "Well... I found out who Malfoy was writing about in his diary."

Luna and Ginny stared at her in anticipation. "Get on with it then!" Ginny said.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Me."

Their jaws dropped. "What?" They said in unison.

Hermione launched into the explanation of how she knew, hoping they would know what she should do.

Ginny jumped out of her seat when Hermione finished. "You put the bracelet back on? After what happened with Katie?"

Hermione sighed. "They never proved it was him. He wasn't even in Hogsmeade that weekend."

"And really, we all know what the diary said. If he was responsible for Katie, then he probably didn't have a choice." Hermione was surprised at Luna's sensible reasoning.

Ginny sat back down. "I guess you're right..." Ginny trailed off. "What are you going to do?"

Hermione sighed, "I was hoping you guys could help me with that..."

"Do you like him?" Luna asked.

"Well... I suppose... He isn't so bad anymore, you know.. And you'd have to be blind not to notice how good looking he is..."

"Luna, its not that easy..." Ginny said

"Of course it is. He likes you, you like him. That's how relationships work, don't they?" Luna said absentmindedly.

Ginny snorted. "With normal people, yes. With Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy? No way."

"Why is it so different for them? Shouldn't love conquer all?"

Hermione's face was a crimson red, but she ignored her embarrassment. "I think I know who he is supposed to kill as well..."

Ginny and Luna froze and waited for her to continue.

"I think... I think that it's Dumbledore..." Luna looked mildly surprised, but Ginny looked disgusted. "But I think Dumbledore may already know what they have planned. Why else would he ignore everything Harry has been trying to tell him about Malfoy being a Death Eater?"

Ginny nodded. "Well... You could be right... And you don't think there's any way we could stop him? I mean clearly he likes you, maybe you could try to help him, you know, talk him out of it or something..."

"I don't know... It's like he's been avoiding me. And then when he is around me, he's as hateful as ever."

"Maybe he's been found out." Luna suggested.

"Snape!" Hermione said suddenly. "When we were practicing Occlumency, he was searching specifically for memories with Draco... I could tell! Then when I went back into his mind, he had loads of Draco's memories at bay! I bet he was looking to see what all I knew, because he had seen too much through Draco's mind!"

Ginny grinned. "I have an idea."

The girls looked over at her curiously. "You have an Apparition lesson tomorrow morning before your lessons with Snape right?"

"Yes..." Hermione said hesitantly.

"And Blaise Zabini is in that class, correct?"

"Well, yes.. But I don't see what he has to do with this.."

"Blaise knows Hermione. He has to, they're best friends. And who better to get information from than Malfoy's best friend?"

Hermione bit her lip nervously, but listened intently as Ginny went over her plan.

It made her rather nervous how devious the youngest Weasley had become, but she supposed it could work. Blaise _had_ been adamant that he and his friends weren't all bad... Could she really use him to prove it though? She would be finding out soon enough...

* * *

I know this one is rather short, I didn't even realize it until I went to upload it. I apologize for that, and because its a bit of a filler, just because I love writing Ginny, and Luna adds so much to the story, just being herself.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione arrived to class early, and sat away from where everyone would be practicing apparition. She wasn't sure Blaise would sit next to her, but he usually did, even if they didn't speak.

He strolled in, looking like he had just rolled out of bed. He slammed down into beside her and yawned. "Morning Granger." He slouched down into his seat.

Hermione smiled politely. "Hello Blaise. Sleep well?"

He shrugged. "Well enough, all things considered."

She grimaced. She hadn't heard that Slytherin had thrown a party, but then again it was rare for them to waste a weekend. "I take it your party lasted well into the night then?"

He shook his head. "Nah, the partys tonight. Drakes been in a right foul mood lately though, and it's hard to sleep with all his tossing and turning." The conversation wasn't out of the ordinary for them, they had become sort-of-friends lately. It was, however, exactly what she had been looking for.

"What's got his knickers in a wad?" She asked. It wasn't her favorite saying, but it seemed to be casual enough not to rise suspicion.

Blaise yawned again, and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand. "I dunno, a few things I suppose."

Hermione winced inwardly. Vagueness would not do. "I've been a bit worried about him lately."

Blaise looked over at her in surprise. Then he grinned widely. "Got a crush, Granger?" His sarcasm barely hid the excitement. So she had been right about that, at least. Draco does like her!

She shrugged, but fought off the blush. Embarrassment would ruin the nonchalant aura she was trying to give off. "Well he certainly isn't bad on the eyes." She said. She had even managed to wink!

Blaise laughed. "Merlin! He must be rubbing off on you!"

She smiled. It was actually working! "Let's hope his poor attitude lately doesn't."

Blaise shook his head. "Unless _you've_ been called out of class to speak to Lucius privately, then I think you'll be okay." He said.

Her eyes widened. "Why was his father here?" That might explain the way he had been treating her lately...

"They came after he was released from the hospital wing. They were livid about Potter attacking him."

They? "His mother came too, then?" Blaise nodded.

"That I had expected, Narcissa's always so worried about him." He rolled his eyes. "Lucius, though? He couldn't care less about Drake's safety, so long as he does as he's told."

"Fatherly love, eh?"

Blaise chuckled dryly. "If that's the way normal fathers act, I suppose I'm lucky not to know mine."

She shrugged. "Must be a wizarding thing. My dad has always been kinder than my mum."

Blaise nodded. "My mum... She cares, I think. It's just deep down, under her love of money."

Hermione pursed her lips. "My mum is too occupied with work. After I received my Hogwarts letter... Well we didn't get closer thats for sure."

He smiled sadly. "I think that's sorta how it was with Drake and his dad too." Hermione had gotten so caught up in what she liked to think was actual bonding, she had completely forgotten Ginny's plan. A sudden guilt came over her for using Blaise like this, and for prying into Draco's personal life.

"I wasn't aware Lucius actually worked.."

Blaise waved his hand dismissing the idea. "He doesn't. Who would with that kind of money? I certainly won't." He smiled grimly. "But after we started school, he stopped doting on Drake all the time. Around fourth year, he stopped caring about how Drake was doing in school and such. Now, he only cares if Drake does something he doesn't like, and then it's only to punish him for it."

"But it wasn't his fault Harry attacked him! I was there!" She blurted.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her. "It doesn't matter if its his fault or not. Being attacked by Potter of all people shows weakness. And right now that's the last thing Lucius wants shown."

_Bugger the plan_... Ginny would just have to get over it. Hermione thought. "He hasn't been... punished... has he?" She asked nervously. "Is that why he's been so... distraught lately?"

Blaise hesitated. "I'm not sure really." He looked at her closely, then sighed. "Honestly, he doesn't like talking about that sort of thing. Could you blame him?" He voice lowered. "You're not the only one whos been worried about him..."

She nodded. "I wish there was some way we could help him."

He stared at her. "You actually care about him, don't you?" He smiled softly. "Tell him that. Even if he doesn't act like it, it will mean something to him."

She bit her bottom lip nervously. "Does Draco... I mean is there any way that he might..."

"Like you?" Blaise finished. "Quite a bit actually." Hermione's throat tightened. It was one thing to assume, but to hear it out loud...

She took in a deep breath. "Well, we should have Occlumency lessons together after this. That is if he shows up, and I don't get thrown out again." She laughed dryly. "I'll try to talk to him then I suppose..."

Blaise nodded. "Just... Don't let him get to you, alright? He says things sometimes, but he doesn't always mean them."

"If I haven't let him get to me in six years, I don't think I'm going to start now." Hermione said.

Blaise grinned. "You're tougher than they give you credit for, you know that right?"

She smirked. "Of course." She looked up as the instructor dismissed the class. "Bye, Blaise. Thanks for everything!" She said before standing to leave.

"Good luck, Granger!"

Hermione slid into the seat next to Draco again, and looked around to be sure Snape was not there yet.

"Draco," She greeted.

"Mudblood," He sneered.

"Stop that." She snapped. Draco glanced at her in surprise and then turned to face forward. "Is Snape here yet?" She asked quietly.

He looked at her in confusion. "No?"

She grinned. "Good. I need to talk to you, but you have got to stop with this rubbish."

He stared at her. "What did you see? Last week, what did you see?" He hissed.

She shook her head in impatience. "It's not important right now."

He stood quickly. "Not important? You know something personal about me now. How is that not important? I want to know what it was!"

She stood too. "I'll tell you later! We don't have time for this!"

"If you won't tell me, I can find out myself." He warned.

"Draco-" She gasped as he suddenly pushed into her mind. She gritted her teeth and tried to block him from anything that had to do with his diary, and her conversations about him. "This is a serious invasion." She hissed out, as she held onto her head.

She pulled up what he was looking for and threw it towards his presence. She hoped giving him what he wanted would make him stop. He flew past it, into her laying in bed thinking about it. He pulled up the dream she had had that night.

She pushed him back, but Draco was stronger. He retreated suddenly, his face pale and his hands shaking.

"I-I'm sorry." He rasped out. She had dreamt about him? About them? _Together? Intimately?_

She blushed furiously, but stood her ground. "Can we talk now?"

He backed away from her carefully. "About what?"

She took a step closer to him. "Obviously you know how I feel about you," Her blush deepened, but she continued walking closer to him. "And I'm pretty sure I know how you feel about me." She was standing directly in front of him now.

Draco swallowed dryly. The door swung open and Snape strode in. He stopped when he noticed how close they were standing. His eyes narrowed as he took it all in. Suddenly, Draco pushed her away from him.

"Stay away from me, Granger. I mean it." He sneered, before quickly exiting the room.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Hermione, but she didn't say anything.

He sighed, and walked farther into the room. "Ready to begin, Miss Granger?" She nodded, and pushed all thoughts of Draco away. She would need full concentration to keep Snape out.


End file.
